


The End

by junkiechurch



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkiechurch/pseuds/junkiechurch
Summary: To Drift is to love.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Another short piece of writing that's 3 years old and hasn't been edited in the slightest.  
> Title stolen from 'The End' by The Big Moon.

They sat together on the sofa in the corner, hands and bodies entwined with foreheads resting on foreheads and noses resting on cheeks. Eyes closed and mouths lingering so near that they could feel the other breathing, yet their lips did not touch.

They didn’t need to.

To Drift is to know one another’s innermost being, to bare yourself fully without fear of rejection. To Drift is to love. Not love proclaimed in loud gestures for the world to see, not love whimpered in the heat of night. Instead, love in the purest sense of the word. Love without selfishness and love without greed; love without envy and love without shame.

For those who are Drift compatible, this love can manifest in many ways. Some may develop romantic attraction from such a close bond, and choose to nurture this love into marriage. Some bottle it up, refuse to acknowledge it until reconciliation is near impossible. Some use it to make themselves stronger, to knit themselves together so tightly that they will become near unstoppable. Some merely leave it be. They do not question, they do not test – they just let it flourish in its own time.

Newt’s eyes fluttered open, eyelashes gently tickling his Drift partner’s cheeks.

“Hey, Herms?”

The man simply murmured softly in response, eyes still shut. This whole “saving the world” business had taken quite a lot out of him, and he was quite enjoying the sensation of having the smaller man wrapped around him, just tight enough to feel secure in his arms.

“Thanks, y’know. For today.” Despite now knowing Hermann inside and out, Newt still felt a little apprehensive towards these new feelings he had for his lab partner. He’d never felt anything this intense towards another person in his whole life, and he suspected, he knew, that Hermann was the same.

Carefully untangling their hands and bringing his own to rest upon Newt’s cheek while the biologist’s arm wrapped around Hermann’s waist, Hermann lifted his head to press a quick but loving kiss on Newt’s temple.

“Of course.”

They didn’t know what would transpire from this, but they were safe in that moment. They’d deal with anything that needed to be dealt with in the future.

Right now, right here, they felt loved.

They felt home.


End file.
